


Day 2: Remember Me

by akirakurusuimagines (fleeting_fantasy), fleeting_fantasy



Series: P5 AU Week 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Immortals, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleeting_fantasy/pseuds/akirakurusuimagines, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleeting_fantasy/pseuds/fleeting_fantasy
Summary: An AU where Akira was forced to fuse with Satanael upon defeating Yaldabaoth, where he was ultimately forced to leave the Phantom Thieves’ side and watch as they continued to live out their lives, die, and become reincarnated, yet never remembering who he was.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Reader, Joker (Persona Series)/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader, Satanael (Persona Series)/Reader
Series: P5 AU Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710292
Kudos: 69





	Day 2: Remember Me

Satanael stared solemnly at the figure resting under their covers, watching how their face paled with signs of death. He extended his hand towards them, gently brushing the back of his hand against their cheek, watching their eyebrows twitch as they tried to open their eyes. They were running cold, straining onto their last bit of life, but Satanael was aware that they would not make it. He’s witnessed this scene more times than he’d like, though still could not recall when it first began. 

Though they did manage to pry their eyes open, and the smile they gave him was one that made the heart in his chest stop. There wasn’t any possible way that they recognized him, not in this fused form that vaguely resembled that of his previous self. It had been too long, this was perhaps the hundreth reincarnation of you, after all. Satanael gave up trying to get you to remember your soul’s connection to his centuries ago. But still… a smile was all it took for the memories of his human life to return for a split second, where you were smiling at him. For what? He couldn’t remember…

As he felt their life slip away from under his fingers, he released a breath he did not realize he was holding. “May you find peace for even a moment before you’re birthed anew, my love…” He stroked their hairs with his claws, the atmosphere somber as he leaned down to press a kiss to their forehead. 

He would need to leave before their family came to find them, though he couldn’t help but linger. Despite their old age, the fire that was passed down into them from the soul of the one he loved all those eons ago never faded. The fallen archangel took one last look at the peaceful expression on their face before he turned towards the door, waving a hand and watching as the dark hallway shifted into his throne room. 

Satanael stopped suddenly, hearing the voice of his love utter his name, a sparkling soul manifesting behind him, a faded face, but that same smile your reincarnation had given him. 

_“…Akira…”_

No, it wasn’t his name. There was no longer anyone in existence who knew of him by this name aside from himself, and even then, the memories of his former life continued to fade as the years dragged on. He was sure it wouldn’t be long until his name followed suit, one of the last pieces of his remaining humanity he clung to like a child.

Yet he swallowed hard, the simple utterance of his name by you bringing out a side to him he once thought was lost. His crimson eyes dimmed into a stormy grey behind his gold mask, stinging with tears— something he hadn’t experienced for so long, he forgot it even existed. 

Your soul drifted towards him, just as young as he remembered when you two last stood with each other against the false god. He watched as you pressed your hand against his chest, right over his heart. It barely felt like a brush of the wind, but with the way your eyes crinkled, he knew it was you beyond a shadow of a doubt. 

_“I missed you.”_

Satanael didn’t want to speak in fear of realizing this was nothing but his cruel memory playing him as a fool. He tried so hard and for so long to get you to remember him before, to no avail. He had given up completely. And yet— here you were, speaking to him, touching him, using the few moments you could to be there with him while your disembodied soul awaited its new host. 

_“I never thought I’d see you again.”_

I never thought you’d recognize me again. Satanael’s hand cautiously came up to hover over your cheek, his chest tightening as you leaned into his hand, eyes closing peacefully at the contact. 

_“You look so sad.”_

Satanael’s lips cracked upwards at your words.

_“Why?”_

He shook his head, refusing to answer, merely taking these precious, fleeting moments he had with you. 

_“Akira,”_ you drifted a little closer, voice barely above a whisper, _“why aren’t you saying anything?”_

“…I don’t want to realize this is nothing but my imagination,” he admitted, voice more broken than he remembers ever hearing it be.

You looked at him in surprise, the heartache and loss he had been plagued was much more than you could’ve ever imagined— naturally, you didn’t know how much time had passed, how many times he watched you live your life, fall for someone else, and die, not even sparing him a second glance. _“What happened? After you left to go back home, none of us could ever get in touch with you again…”_

“A lot has happened, my dear,” Satanael gently rubbed his thumb on your cheek, “…it’s been so long.”

 _“I’m not alive, am I?”_ You suddenly asked, taking the demon lord off-guard. 

He shook his head. You wouldn’t remember this the moment you become reborn anyways. “No, the ‘you’ you’re remembering hasn’t been alive for centuries, perhaps a millennium. Yet, your soul persists. You’ve become many people in your lifetime, though you are always blessed with happiness.”

_“Because of you?”_

He didn’t say. 

_“Have we ever talked like this, since… since you left?”_

“No.” 

You looked disappointed, regretful for something you couldn’t possibly control. _“Well,”_ you began, looking a little unsure of yourself, but still determined, that fire inside of you never stopping, _“now that I remember you, I won’t forget you. Not in my next life, or the one after that. I’ll never forget you again.”_

Satanael chuckled softly, clearly appreciating the sentiment, though he didn’t exactly believe you. He wished he could. 

_“Don’t laugh! I’m serious. I promise, you won’t be lonely ever again.”_ You turned your face and pressed a kiss into the palm of his hand _. “There has to be a way to make you human again… or to turn me immortal, or something. I don’t know. But we’ll find a way.”_

“I don’t think you realize what you’re saying.” 

You cupped both of his cheeks, shaking your head. _“Look at me. You never gave up before. Why start now? We’ve always managed to do the impossible. Let’s try, at the very least.”_

“There’s no more time to talk,” Satanael murmured, conflicted on whether or not to believe your words. He was tired, so very tired. He pulled you in a little closer, his eyes momentarily staring at your lips before he diverted his path, kissing your forehead. “You’ll be reincarnated soon into a nice family. I’ll always be watching over you.” 

_“Wait, Akira!”_ You gripped his cravat before he could walk away from you and into the lingering portal, trembling slightly but using all the strength you could muster to pull him down into a proper kiss, not minding that it barely felt like anything in your spirit state. _“Don’t give up on me, I love you!”_

Satanael was taken by surprise from your bold actions, his heart yearning for more contact, to love you as he did when he was completely Akira. The sudden desire to fulfill your promise overwhelmed him, and he hugged you as tightly as possible, barely able to feel the warmth of your soul as you slowly faded from his arms.

“…I love you too,” Satanael’s voice was barely above a whisper as soon as he realized you were gone, hurting more than he had before. His arms felt heavy as he let them fall to his side, sparing one more glance at the recently deceased reincarnation of you and noting the smile on their face, before he begrudgingly made his way back inside his throne room, with much on his mind to contemplate. 

You were right, after all. It wasn’t like him to give up, not when it came to the people who mattered most to him. 


End file.
